ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupidity
- Wikipedia Edition= Godon is a fictitious monster that appears in the Ultra series , including the TV program " Tsutsumi Ultraman " produced by Tsuburaya Productions , and " Fireman " " Red Man ". Another name is the underground monster . Alphabetical notation is GUDON. Feature editing The whole body is stabbing, both arms are like a long whip and it is a model with red eyes. Also, there are no fingers on both feet. Detail of the body surface is inspired by the skin of rhinoceros. Design Noriyoshi Ikeya due to. Ikeya said that she likes the most among monsters who worked on "Ultraman who came back". Ikeya was also in charge of the design of a monster twin tail with a whip as well as Gudon, but for the first time seeing the main broadcast, two people will come out at the same time, thinking that the monsters with a whip will fight each other There was also neither. When " Ultraman Mebius " is released, both arms evolved into a characteristic whip shape are named vibrating tentacle excubator . Gudon editing appearing in "Ultraman who came back" " Ultraman who came back " episode 5 "Raid of the two big monsters Tokyo", the sixth episode "Final Battle! Monster Vs Mat" appeared. *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 25,000 tons *Hometown: Okutama · Second quarry It is a kind of ancient creatures that lived in the Mesozoic and Jurassic, living on monster twin tails that existed in the same period. It emerges from the second quarry of Okutama . He is a strong owner, the skin is so rugged that MAT 's MN bomb does not work well. Ultraman is defeated once at the end of the battle with the twin tail, and falls into the state of destroying Tokyo as a scratch mark of the fierce battle. However, in the second round,both eyes were caught in a twin tail which was crushed by MAT 's anesthesia bullet and blinded by the tail and turned upside down and killed. After becoming 1: 1 with Ultraman, it was defeated by Sesium rays. *Suit actor: Takayoshi Toya (non credit) *In the play, it is explained that it belongs to a fictitious classification unit called "three beautiful dragon", and the drawing drawing of Iketani appears as one page of an illustration. *Takayama Ryusoku is a modeling . On the back without design, hide the opening and closing part of the fastener making full use of skin detail. The mold that pulls out the head is also used for the design of the Wiley star who appears later in " Silver mask "。 *In the first draft scenario of a 37 story, "Death in Ultraman setting sun" Alien Nackle (the name of the scenario stage a multi-star people) are played back in, was scheduled to fight Ultraman as a monster for the capability analysis of spin kick. It is the remnant that Knuckle star refers to spin kick in the play. }} Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Translationman